tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreigner (Fate/Grand Order - Ichinose)
| type = | affiliation = Sayuri Yamada's Servant | qualclass = | hairc = Black (Guren) Ashen (Mahiru) | eyec = Black (Guren) Red (Mahiru) | birthp = Aichi Prefecture | bday = August 28, 1996 | gender = Male (Guren) Female (Mahiru) | height = 183 cm (Guren) 160 cm (Mahiru) | weight = 65 kg (Guren) Secret (Mahiru) | likes = Training (Guren) Guren (Mahiru) Drinking blood (Mahiru) | dislikes = Weak People (Guren) Children (Guren) Anyone who gets in between her and Guren (Mahiru) | talent = Sword arts Magecrafts | imagecol = Blue }} is the Foreigner-class Servant of Sayuri Yamada in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt. Profile Identity Foreigner's True Name is that of , a character in 's story, . Summoned as a Foreigner, he is accompanied by his , a Namanari (half-demon, half-human) by the name of , also a character in Seraph of the End. Legend (Guren Ichinose) Guren was born into the Ichinose family, a low branch of the Order of the Imperial Demons that is ruled by the Hīragi Family. He was also the best friend and lover of Mahiru Hīragi, but this was frowned upon by the higher-up members of the Hīragi family because of his family's lower social status. Guren was blamed for becoming too close to her because of their friendship, and the consequences to him were many harsh beatings by adults and teenagers from the Hīragi family during his childhood. The bad treatment towards him and the Ichinose family motivated Guren to train harder and become stronger while growing up, with a stronger sense of determination. It inspired him to volunteer as a subject of a Kiju experiment for the sake of his family, to obtain an advantage over the Hīragi family. At the age of 16, he was befriended by Shinya Hīragi, Mito Jūjō, and Norito Goshi alongside his retainers, Sayuri Hanayori and Shigure Yukimi. From this moment forward, they would come together and form a successful new squad under Guren's leadership. Mahiru was stated to have been the primary cause for Guren to actually turn into a Namanari and is also a probable part of why he retains some form of humanity throughout his lifetime. This was shown when he initially became a demon. Because of Mahiru's direct action as a demon herself, which planted seeds of a sinister nature in him for the demon to cultivate, he shows a somewhat plastic sense of morality. It deeply affects his way of thinking and shows an influence on his actions, especially when around those he wishes dead. Guren chose to give up part of his humanity the moment when he made a contract with the powerful demon Noya (summoned as a Servant, Noya becomes one of Guren's Noble Phantasms). By accepting its power, it became Guren's first demon weapon from the Black Demon Series, prior to wielding Mahiru-no-Yo (which is Mahiru Hīragi transformed into an Outer God), another of that same ranking. According to Shinoa, Guren finally puts an end to his possessed lover, Mahiru, by killing her, thus transforming her into a demon weapon. Using information from a prophecy, Guren ventured out to collect Yūichirō Hyakuya, a survivor of the Hyakuya Orphanage. Along the way, he has also found two other survivors, Shihō Kimizuki and Yoichi Saotome. Later, it is revealed that these humans are actually the Seraphs he secretly sought and collected after the Thousand Night's downfall. Later, a battle in Shinjuku is called where Yūichirō would undergo his first Seraph transformation (due to this and later transformations, Yūichirō can qualify for the Foreigner class). Mikaela Hyakuya, a family member of Yūichirō's through adoption and a vampire, is most likely the cause of the former's loss of control. After several minutes of going berserk, Shinoa Hīragi would stop him with Yūichirō losing consciousness. After the Battle of Shinjuku, a new battle in the city of Nagoya would arise where the Japanese Imperial Demon Army would lay siege to some vampire nobles. The attack ultimately fails and upon the arrival of Kureto Hīragi, the Seraph of the End experiment would begin. Mirai Kimizuki uses the Sixth Trumpet of the Apocalypse to summon the angel and is then subsequently possessed by Abaddon. In order to battle it, Yūichirō willingly turns to the angel's trumpet. Blowing the Second Trumpet of the Apocalypse, he becomes the King of Salt and defeats Mirai and Abaddon. However, to suppress the power of the angel, Yūichirō stabs himself with Asuramaru (Mahiru's original Noble Phantasm that can be passed on to others). Three months would pass and with Yūichirō, Shinoa, Shihō, and Yoichi deserting the Demon Army, their overall strength would go down. He would set out to Osaka to where the vampire nobles are gathering after the disaster in Nagoya. There, he would inevitable reunite with the runaways. Yūichirō would question Guren as to whether or not he speaks the truth that he was the one that was behind the Catastrophe back in 2012. Guren would confess that it is indeed his fault to which Yūichirō would forgive him. However, due to increasing tensions, Mikaela would lose control and kill Guren. So ends the legend of Guren Ichinose. Legend (Mahiru Hīragi) Mahiru was conceived through artificial insemination using the seed of Tenri Hīragi in demon-possessed women, which lead to her being born in 1996 with a demon inside of her. Eventually, when Mahiru was six years old, the Hīragis had her mother killed, so Mahiru attempted to anger them by becoming close to the Ichinose Clan, where she encountered Guren Ichinose. Shortly afterward, the two fell in love until they were violently separated for the next ten years. Three years since Mahiru's separation from Guren, her half-sister, Shinoa Hīragi, was conceived through the same demon experimentation and was born with her own demon inside her. At some point (or even earlier), Mahiru began having nightmares where the demon spoke to her from the shadows, and its voice would get louder as she continued to grow. When she learned that Shinoa was also having the same dreams as her, Mahiru tells her to not tell anyone or they would be used as experiments again. The following year, the Hīragis selected and adopted Shinya to be Mahiru's potential mate to keep their bloodline strong, despite both of them being ten years old. Upon meeting Shinya for the first time, Mahiru tells him she wouldn't fall in love with him as she already had someone; however, if she openly stated to her family she didn't want him, they would have disposed of him, and Mahiru still wanted to be with Guren. Hence, she and Shinya agreed that he would be her cover-up fiance until she could be with the person she loved. When Mahiru hit puberty, the demon's influence became stronger in that she continually blacked out and lose herself to desire. Not wanting Shinoa to end up with the same fate, Mahiru revived the demon curse experiments and joined the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights to aid her in exchange for giving them info on the Hīragis. Thus, Mahiru began her research and development on Cursed Gear, and would use herself as a guinea pig to test the power of the demon weapons. At some point, she somehow extracted the demon from Shinoa and took it into herself, which sped up her transformation into a demon. On top of turning into a demon, Mahiru saw visions of the future and even prophesied the end of the world on Christmas Day 2012 as God's punishment against human ambition for meddling with the taboo. The trumpets of the Apocalypse would sound, and the Seraph would descend. Ultimately, Mahiru turned into a demon and had to be killed by Guren. She became the demon within his Cursed Gear and part of the Black Demon Series. A tragedy. Such a tragedy to befall a beauty like Mahiru. Personality Guren Guren was naive in his childhood days where most of his time was spent with Mahiru Hīragi. His outlook on life was simple while his life was only happy moments. When he was forcefully separated from Mahiru and treated with contempt for being part of a lowly branch family, Guren felt guilty for being too weak in physique and power to not reach out for what he wanted: Mahiru. Motivated by Mahiru to become stronger and wiser, Guren would become a wise leader who values teamwork and cooperation, determined to ensure the survival of the human race from demons and vampires. When Yūichirō Hyakuya tried to join the Moon Demon Company, Guren refused until he made friends. Guren sometimes pretends to be lazy, but in truth, he really works hard. He keeps many secrets to himself and has no difficulty lying about them. He also plans to dethrone the Hīragi Family; however, this is shown to be explicitly desired by him upon being possessed by Mahiru-no-yo. It is made clear when Guren is possessed, and his true desires come to light, that he, along with Shinya Hīragi, wants to change the status quo and hierarchy. In addition, he actually cares a lot about his subordinates and friends, considering them to be his family, both before and after the apocalypse. Mahiru Mahiru was a very popular member of the prestigious Hīragi Family, and was famous for treating the other clans with kindness and equality. She is shown to be gentle, sweet, and charming in Guren's flashbacks, such as sharing a cake with the latter, and showing concern over the bruises he received from his brutal training; however, Mahiru is also shown to bow down to the pressure of her family, such as hiding and refusing to meet Guren when her family sent two people to interrogate him. Her great intelligence and skill made her father favor her, but she hated the Hīragi Family. Mahiru appeared to be less cold-blooded and ruthless than her half-brothers, saving Sayuri when Seishirō beats her and attempted to strip her as she did not like picking on others. Mahiru has many expectations on her and does battle with the demon born inside her. She appears to value human life more than her family, shown in her desperation to save Shinoa, who also had a demon inside her, and Mahiru ultimately took Shinoa's demon and sacrificed the rest of her humanity for her half-sister. What's left of Mahiru's human side is often seen wrestling for control with her demonic side. Whenever Guren is injured, such as when he sliced off his own arm to stop the spread of the demon's curse, Mahiru's human side is able to resurface briefly, crying as she desperately tries to reattach Guren's arm. Mahiru is in the state of a Namanari for the rest of her life. The demonic side of her gradually takes more and more time in control of her body and twists her love for Guren by starting his transgression into a full demon as well. Her need for power to protect and be with Guren warps into a desire to either rule or destroy the world. Mahiru-no-yo laughs often and loves to mock Kureto and the other characters. She has no sympathy or compassion for anyone including Guren, unless her original human personality breaks through, and is willing to kill anyone who stands in her path. She is absolutely delighted when Guren shows his strength or touches her. Since the human and demonic personalities are in flux, they can be seen arguing and fighting for control when Mahiru-no-yo puts Guren in danger. Ever since consorting with Krul Tepes, Mahiru was turned into a vampire. As a vampire, Mahiru's personalities no longer fluctuate, and she expresses both the haughty playfulness of her demon side and the hopeless love of her human one. She is now consumed by lust for blood, especially Guren's. She enjoys feasting on people's blood and drinking them dry. The human personality of Mahiru has completely been consumed by Mahiru-no-yo. The fact that she became a possession-type demon suggests she is particularly violent. The demon helps Guren grow into a namanari and possesses him as needed to make Guren's demonic side take control; however, Mahiru doesn't appear to be as twisted as when she used to be as a namanari as she is shown when she is able to make calm and rational decisions. It also appears that Mahiru‘s human and demon personalities have merged as she still loves Guren. Together His kindness is the reason for why he hasn't been completely honest with his squad whenever they're around him, especially hiding from them his second personality, which Kureto knew of all along, and later Shinya became aware of. It was another reason for why Guren's original personality had yet to be fully taken over by his second, demonic personality and continues to exist. Nevertheless, he has since kept his own emotions in check on a daily basis, carefully maintaining a positive image so not to worry them. Guren's personality changes drastically when he's overtaken by his demon blade, Mahiru-no-yo. According to Ferid Bathory, it happens more often than shown, and his demon side is capable of hiding his true nature from his close friends. Guren is described as being a Namanari, a human with two souls in his body, and is a single step away from closely becoming a complete demon. When Mahiru is in control of Guren's body, he becomes utterly ruthless in the pursuit of his goals and cuts down anyone who opposes him, even if it is one of his comrades, like Shihō or Yu. He doesn’t distinguish vampires or humans as friend or foe to him when possessed but sees them all as only sacrificial pawns for the Seraph of the End experiment. Kureto considers the demonic personality to be strong and the original human personality to be weak. Appearance Guren Guren is a tall, young man with medium length black hair parted in the middle and purple eyes. During his high school days, he wore the First Shibuya High Uniform, a black with a standing collar, with red trim which was also around the cuffs. The school emblem was located on the left breast. As an adult, he sometimes is shown with his hair slicked back during the midst of skirmishes on the battlefield, but more often is seen with slightly tousled hair, with bangs hanging over his forehead. He wears the standard Demon Army uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved, double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons down the front, red details including shoulder epaulets, gores at the bottom, and stripes on sleeves. Other decorations include gold aiguillettes and white fourrageres worn on the right shoulder, attached to a stylized cherry blossom decoration pendant at the center of his collar, and two bars with unit insignia medal below them on the left. He wears a pair of white gloves, a black and white armband on his left arm, and a similarly striped black and white web belt with a frog for his sword on the left, and a gold waist-plate. In addition, he also wears the uniform trousers with two white belts strapped around his left leg and black shoes. Mahiru During her high schol days, Mahiru is described by Guren and many others as a beautiful young girl. She has long light ashen (cool colors that are blue, green, or purple) hair with a fringe and amber eyes. Shinoa Hīragi has commented that her half-sister was taller and way more voluptuous than herself. When she was a namanari, Mahiru displayed no distinct physical features that showed the demon was in control except for a red glint in her pupils that rarely showed. After becoming a vampire, her eyes became red and grew fangs. She is usually seen with the First Shibuya High School uniform, a , which consists of a blouse with red trim around the collar with a grayish blue sailor-style collar which also has red trim and a similarly colored skirt with a belt. The red uniform ribbon which is thinner than normal sailor fuku, is attached to the bottom right end of the collar. The school's emblem is located on the right breast. She wears thigh length grayish blue stockings and dark blue dress shoes along with it. Together When possessed, Guren's appearance doesn't change much. Only his eyes gave any indication that he was possessed. His eyes would turn crimson when he is. Relationships ;Each Other :Guren and Mahiru were lovers in life. Of course, it would transcend death and will be included in this second life. ;Lilac Reign :Guren's opinion on his Master is objective. He is unsure whether or not his Master is powerful enough to really be his Master. As for Mahiru, she would gladly hand out tips and tricks to her Master. She'd even go so far and try to force her Master to make a contract with her demon, Asuramaru. Role ''Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt'' Shimabara: Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion Guren and Mahiru both Rayshift to Kyoto with Sayuri. She orders the two to place the magic circuits she had given them in two locations so it would form a triangle with Sayuri at the center. Guren went north while Mahiru went east. Guren encountered some undead monsters but easily slayed them with Noya. Mahiru also encounters monsters on her end and slays them faster than Guren does. She places her item and returned first, Guren being just seconds behind. Sayuri orders them to keep watch while she and Ritsuka will rest their bodies as since they are not Servants and do feel fatigue. After thirty minutes, the interrupts them as the surviving Chaldea members arrive. Caster and Ruler introduce themselves as and and swears their allegiance to Ritsuka. They soon retire for the night. The next day, Ritsuka goes out to scout as since Sayuri's barrier had detected a Servant within its bounds. While Ritsuka is out, Guren and Mahiru detect a new Servant closing in on them. Weapons out, they encounter a Servant with his hands held high in the air. He explains that he is here to form a contract with a Master. He reveals himself to be a Ruler-class Servant, . When Ritsuka returns with a contract with the Servant, an , Sayuri accepts Ruler's request and binds him to her. Abilities At the very least, Guren Ichinose is a very strong Servant. When summoned alone, he should end up as his 16-year-old self as a Saber, the strongest Servant class. However, he is actually weakened when summoned as a Saber. It is only when he is double-summoned with Mahiru as a Foreigner is he at his absolute best. Combat When not possessed, Guren and Mahiru would wield Noya and Asuramaru, respectively. It is their demon sword in which they both draw power from. Guren, having trained in the sword arts ever since he was able to hold a sword, is very skilled, almost unrivaled. Mahiru, being of the prestigious Hīragi family, is also quite skilled. The two are on equal footing as they had clashed before in life and have tied many times. Guren is confident that he can wipe the floor with everyone except for Mahiru and Mahiru feels the same way. The only person Guren is unsure he can win against is Kureto. Skills Blood-Sucking This skill is unique to Mahiru. In life, she had struck a deal with the Queen of the Vampires, a Third Progenitor by the name of Krul Tepes. As part of the deal, Mahiru drank Krul's blood, transforming into a vampire. She only became a full vampire upon drinking a human's blood, Guren's blood. Using her lover's blood, she can regain her vitality and strength when weakened (unfortunately, this would only weaken Guren). Charisma Guren is the Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army during his life. He was rumored to have led one squad to recapture the vampire-overrun Shinjuku. He would also command a force of 100-strong in the Battle of Nagoya. Even though the battle ended in a complete loss for the Demon Army, Guren would lead his troops onwards. His fighting spirit pushes on his comrades. As for Mahiru, she has this skill due to the demons swirling around inside of her. In life, she commanded the Brotherhood of a Thousand Knights, directing them directly into a war against her own family. She later would betray the Thousand Knights and venture alone until she promised to meet with Guren where Mahiru's humanity as a whole was completely lost. The skill is still there since after she was killed by her lover, she became Guren's second demon weapon. Demon's Thrall Any wielder of a demon sword would have this ability. This includes Guren (in both Saber and Foreigner forms), Mahiru (Foreigner only), Yūichirō (Saber and Foreigner), Shihō (Assassin), Yoichi (Archer), Shinoa (Lancer), and Mitsuba (Berserker). The skill entails one thing for all of its wielders. It allows them to delve into their adversary's mind and mentally goad them into doing forbidden things. In life, Guren had to endure Noya's Demon's Thrall skill as he tried to convince Guren to fully take him and turn into a complete demon. Demons feed on desire and Guren had a lot of them while he was alive. In his Servant form, he could tap into Noya's power without the risk of losing his humanity and going berserk. In this way, it is similar to the Monstrous Strength skill as it boosts his power. The skill works the same way for Mahiru. Instinct In terms of reaction speeds, Guren is also unrivaled. The one person that could potentially surpass him is Kureto. However, once Guren took the power of the demon for himself, he easily surpassed anyone else. His Instinct allows him to sense the best path to victory. In close-quarters combat against anyone else, Guren would almost immediately get the upper hand. Against someone with a weapon in the same class as his made it that much harder. Not impossible to say the least, but still relatively harder. For Mahiru, her Instincts are ranked higher than Guren's due to her having done battle for much longer than Guren. She is about twice as fast as Guren. Mana Burst (Shadow) A unique form of Mana Burst accessible only to those who wield the Cursed Gear. This skill is activated by calling out the demon's name. In Guren's case, he would say, "Possess me, Noya." Either this or, "Possess me, Mahiru." In this way, a silhouette of the demon appears behind Guren and encases his entire sword arm. He could then slash at the air and send waves of darkness that can bisect directly through buildings as he had done once in Shinjuku. In Mahiru's case, she would simply state, "Come, Asuramaru." Her Mana Burst is much more refined as nothing appears from her. However, her jet black sword gains an extra dark aura surrounding it. Like Guren, she can slash at the air to send waves of darkness outwards. In life, Mahiru used Asuramaru to cut directly through Shibuya District, bisecting at least thirty buildings. In terms of sheer power, she surpasses Guren by a long shot. Noble Phantasms Asuramaru Mahiru's first Cursed Gear demonic weapon, Asuramaru is, in fact, the demon that was innately born within her. Throughout her life, she had been in the constant state of half-demon, half-human, wrestling for control of her own body from Asuramaru. Unfortunately, Mahiru would lose the battle for control upon losing her virginity to Guren at age 16. Mahiru-no-yo After Guren killed Mahiru, she became a full demon and Guren sealed her into a weapon. Mahiru became Guren's Cursed Gear for ten years. Noya Guren's original Cursed Gear to which he had kept throughout his life even after Mahiru-no-yo became his main weapon. Shikama Dōji Shikama Dōji is actually the demon innately born into Shinoa Hīragi. Upon reaching puberty, Mahiru realized that Shinoa would have to go through the same suffering she is currently undergoing. Out of love for her sister, she swallowed the demon inside her whole. With two demons in her body, she was unable to remain human for any longer. As a Cursed Gear, Shikama Dōji is in the shape of a giant scythe. However, Mahiru gave the scythe to her sister in order to help her survive the Catastrophe. Shikama Dōji became Shinoa's only Noble Phantasm. However, as the original owner, Mahiru is still able to use it. Trivia *''Important Notice'': This is in no way part of Kagami-sensei's work. This is just a copy of the Heroic Spirit that is Guren Ichinose. The same case arises with the Heroic Spirit of Mahiru Hīragi.